(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of an LED lamp holder and heat radiation fins and more particularly to a connection structure for connecting the insulation connector and the heat radiation fins quickly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, a conventional LED lamp holder comprises a heat radiation fin module 100, a heat radiation core pipe 200 and an insulation connector 300. The heat radiation fin module 100 comprises a plurality of heat radiation fins 101 surrounding the heat radiation core pipe 200. Each heat radiation fin 101 has a fastening neck portion 102 at a distal end thereof. The fastening neck portion 102 is a recess. The insulation connector 300 has an engaging groove 301 formed on the inner wall of an opening thereof. The insulation connector 300 made of ceramic or plastic is connected to the distal end of the heat radiation module 100 by the engaging groove 301 to engage with the fastening neck portion 102. However, the engagement of the engaging groove 301 of the insulation connector 300 and the fastening neck portion 102 of the heat radiation fin 101 constitutes a point contact. For each heat radiation fin 101, it only provides a side point contact and the contact area is very small so the heat radiation fin 101 may be deformed easily. For the insulation connector 300, it doesn't have an axial fixing effect. Thus, the insulation connector 300 may be displaced relative to the heat radiation module 100 to cause damage of the LED lamp holder.
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M419033 discloses a positioning structure of an LED socket and a heat radiation module, which uses an elastic member to fasten the fastening neck portion of the heat radiation fins. After that, the heat radiation fins are inserted in the engaging groove of the insulation connector. Each heat radiation fin also provides a side point contact with the insulation connector and doesn't have an axial fixing effect.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to provide a connection structure of an LED lamp holder and heat radiation fins for overcoming the shortcomings mentioned above.